1. Technical Field
The technical field is fuel systems. More particularly, the technical field includes methods and devices for increasing the homogeneity of fuel, fuel mixtures, and fuel-water mixtures.
2. Related Art
Conventional fuel homogenizers are designed to shear asphaltenes and to blend them into heavy fuel oil. Asphaltenes are dense carbon particles that form sludge in fuel storage tanks and in fuel handling systems. Asphaltenes clog fuel filters and require excessive waste disposal. In the combustion end of a system, asphaltenes result in incomplete combustion of fuel.
Conventional fuel homogenizers include mechanical seals, and also have temperature and pressure operating limits. If the operating limits are exceeded, or if a fuel homogenizer is not properly maintained, hot fuel may leak past the mechanical seal. The fuel may damage shaft bearings and other components, as well as create an environmentally hazardous condition.